Bone grafts are used in surgical procedures that require the fusion, healing or joining of bones. Often bone grafts are harvested from the cancellous bone of a patient's own body, for example from the iliac crest, the fibula, the ribs, the mandible, or any other area where cancellous bone is accessible.